


Felix's Favorite Yaki

by Iskaeil



Series: FE3H: Pokemon Edition [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Young Faerghus Four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iskaeil/pseuds/Iskaeil
Summary: Felix meets a new friend.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H: Pokemon Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846717
Kudos: 6





	Felix's Favorite Yaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first fic! Let me know if there are any spelling errors.

**Guardian Moon, Year 1169**

“Well I don’t wanna play with you guys anymore anyway! I’ll just go play with Lu instead!”

Felix turns around and storms off, heading in the direction of the woods as he struggles to fight back tears. Riolu scampers after him, squeaking out a tiny “Olu!” as they leave Dimitri and Ingrid to continue playing without him. Felix was made Ingrid’s squire, and he was sacrificed to save her from Dimitri’s deadly blow, but now neither Dimitri nor Ingrid want to revive him! Even though last time they played Ingrid’s ponyta played as their priest and revived her. It’s not fair.

Whatever. He and Lu can play together. Felix swipes his sleeve roughly over his eyes as he weaves his way further into the woods. It's the first time in a while that Dimitri, Ingrid, and Sylvain were here at once since the Sreng conflict, and he feels...forgotten. Father had been gone for a few months, and when he came back he and Glenn were in his study for a while discussing...something. Sylvain is with Glenn now, sparring with their recently evolved pokémon. Dimitri only ever waxes on about his father's feats in Sreng, and Ingrid only ever talks about how she plans to serve as Dimitri's knight and fight the Srengi off for him. It's boring. No one wants to listen to Felix talk about the cool new spot he found in the forest with Glenn, or the berry bushes that still hold fruit, or how he found a little den of baby linoone with Glenn. He missed his friends, but now Ingrid calls him "naïve" and Dimitri always takes her side. It makes his stomach go funny.

Felix sniffles, and Lu reaches up to hold his hand. Eventually they arrive in a small clearing, and work together to remove some stray rocks and leaves to make room for their usual game. The boy drops his fur-lined cloak to the ground, uncaring of the dirt. He scrubs at his cheeks one more time, reminding himself of h responsibilities, then lets riolu pick his weapon first. 

“Lu, you’re my rival in a sword tournament! It’s the final round and the winner will get a cool new sword!” He and Lu heft their chosen sticks up. Felix breaks out into a broad grin and riolu’s eyes sparkle. “En garde!”

Felix is carefully trying to replicate what he's learned so far, watching the way his wrist is positioned and imagining which side would be the flat of a blade. Riolu mostly guards against Felix’s blows, jumping to avoid the occasional jab at his legs. Riolu is smaller than the six-year-old, but he’s still stronger, and he's careful to telegraph each of his moves so that he avoids hurting his partner. The last time it happened, Rodrigue wouldn't let them play with each other for a week. Felix had hated it,

After a few rounds of exchanged blows, Riolu makes his move.

“Luuu-!” He comes at Felix with a quick attack that Felix squeals at and brings his sword up to block. There’s a loud CLACK! as their sticks collide, and Felix giggles as he’s pushed back. Riolu abandons his sword to grab Felix’s legs and bowl him over. They play-wrestle for a while, rolling in the dirt as Felix giggles and reaches over to tickle Lu, who squeals in response.

They pause for a break, the young Fraldarius boy pulling out the squished sandwich from his pocket and a pouch filled with pokéblocks. Lu takes one bite of his food, before he suddenly freezes and stands up.

“Lu? What’s wrong?”

He’s staring in the direction of the Fraldarius estate, nose twitching as his paws curl into fists. Felix scrambles to his feet, suddenly worried. He and Lu have been doing basic forms with the Fraldarius knights, but they’ve never fought a wild pokémon without someone supervising. He picks up his abandoned stick, holding it in front of him as the bushes begin to rustle. 

“You! Sh-show yourself!”

The rustling stops. Felix trembles faintly in place as Lu growls, bringing up his fists.

“I-I heard you! Come out, n-now!”

Felix curses his stammering. So much for being a proud Fraldarius. As he reflects on how his father will be disappointed in him—again—the bushes part to reveal a squat figure a little shorter than Lu.

“Faaar!”

It’s a farfetch’d. It’s dark brown with a white breast, with a mess of feathers sticking up from the top of its head. Dark black brows are arched imposingly over its curious black eyes. There’s a momentary standoff as the human and two pokémon stare at each other. Felix is at a loss, struggling to remember all the rules about engaging wild pokémon.

“Feeetch?” The wild pokémon squawks, spreading its wings out to show it’s unarmed. Upon second glance, the bird is missing some feathers and is rather dirty with soil and soot. Lu lowers his fists, tilting his head to the side.

“Lu? Riolu?” Lu approaches the stranger slowly, showing his open paws. Felix lowers his hands, watching as the two pokémon appear to discuss something. Eventually, the riolu leads the farfetch’d back to his trainer, smiling and extending a thumbs-up.

“Does it want to sit with us?” Riolu nods eagerly, grabbing the farfetch’d to raise its wing up. Farfetch’d glances between the two of them and squawks in agreement.

“Far!”

Felix watches as the two pokémon sit down. Lu offers out a small pawful of pokéblocks that the wild bird eagerly snatches up and shoves into its beak, stubby tail wagging happily. Felix shrugs and settles back onto the dirt, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. The pokémon pair end up finishing their food much faster, having shared the whole pouch, and Felix gives both small pinches of his sandwich after he’s eaten most of it. 

“Do you wanna play knights too? We fight with our swords!” Felix says excitedly, raising his stick. Riolu echoes his enthusiasm with a subdued cry and waving his own stick. Farfetch’d glances at the two and looks at its empty wings, letting out a dejected quack as it opens and closes its feathers around nothing.

“Oh? Aren’t you supposed to have a big leek?” The boy asks, thinking back to the farfetch’d dishes he had seen served with dinner. Farfetch’d are a pretty popular food for Faerghans, since they come with their own vegetable garnish and are usually pretty fatty for poultry. Their new friend shakes its head dejectedly and its eyes begin to shimmer with tears.

“Th-! That’s okay! Here, you can take my sword!” He hands over his stick, grinning as he closes the pokémon’s wingtips over the makeshift sword. “You and Lu can compete against each other, and I can fight whoever wins! And then we can switch and I can fight you next. Right, Lu?” Lu nods and lets out a happy cry.

The farfetch’d stares in awe at the stick, then looks up at Felix with shining eyes. It lets out a happy squawk as it raises its arms that riolu and the boy echo in turn.

Felix’s eyes sparkle as he watches the pokémon spar. _Who needs Ingrid and Dimitri anyway? I made a new friend all on my own!_

\--o--

The sky is turning a dusty pink hue when Felix hears his name.

“Felix!” “Feeelix!” “Fe-Fe, where’d you run off to?”

“Ugh, I told Glenn not to call me that.” Felix grumbles as he drops his stick and brushes the dust off his clothes. Riolu bounds up next to him and helps brush the back of his tunic, while the farfetch’d gazes in the direction of the Fraldarius estate. The young boy gathers his cloak under his arm and starts towards the voices before turning around in confusion when he notices farfetch’d staying behind.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, holding out his hand. The bird pokémon shakes its head, rolling the stick in its wings nervously. Lu tugs on his sleeve and points in the direction of the estate. Then he brings a paw up, miming taking bites from a plate. The boy’s brows furrow in confusion before he realizes the problem. _Farfetch’d thinks he’s going to get eaten!_

“Hey, it’s okay! I’ll—I’ll explain to them that you’re my friend! We played together all afternoon, right? You’re my fellow knight, I wouldn’t let anyone cook my comrade!” 

The farfetch’d doesn’t look convinced, shuffling in the dirt. _I guess it’s not that easy_ , Felix thinks, _and I’m not entirely sure father will listen to me either_. He ignores the faint calls behind him, thinking hard. Lu hums a little, then tugs eagerly on Felix’s cloak.

“What is it, Lu?” Felix asks his companion as he relinquishes his cloak. Riolu ignores him, flipping the fabric around until he finds the small pocket sewn into the inner lining. He sticks his paw in and pulls out two small round objects. One is Lu’s pokéball, made from a blue apricorn with a white Fraldarius crest carved into it. The other is a pokéball made from a green apricorn, marked with tiny orange accents. _Oh!_ “Good idea, Lu!” he says as he grabs the green orb.

“You had fun playing with us, right buddy? Do you want to be partners? With this no one can take you from me and Lu, ‘cause this is as good as a knight’s oath! Nothing can beat that, and they have to listen to me ‘cause my family serves the king and if I break my oaths, I’ll get in trouble. What do you think?” Felix grins and proffers the pokéball, pleased at the solution. 

_Sure, Glenn only meant to lend the green pokéball to him_ , Felix thinks, _but this is his friend! He’ll understand, right? And he’s got two pokémon already anyway._

The farfetch’d gazes up at the boy and the pokéball in surprise, beak slightly agape. It closes its mouth and totters forward, tilting his head this way and that as it observes the ball. Its gaze returns to Lu and his young trainer, glancing back and forth, but unmoving. Felix’s smile starts to dim, even as Lu nods encouragingly.

“Faaarfetch’d!” It crows, and before Felix can blink it pecks the pokéball’s button. There’s a flash of red light and when it clears the Fraldarius boy is holding a slightly heavier and larger pokéball while Lu chatters excitedly. He grins and pokes the button again, letting his new companion out.

“Let’s go home! I can’t wait to show you off to ‘Vain and ‘Mitri and Ingy, they’re gonna be so jealous!” He says excitedly as he breaks into a trot towards his family home. _I’m the first one to officially catch a second pokémon! And it likes me!_ He thinks happily. _Surely father will be pleased I got a new pokémon all on my own, right?_

\--o--

When he emerges from the foliage, he’s met by a taller red-head boy standing by a tree. The older boy greets him with a relieved grin and lays a heavy hand on Felix’s head, ruffling the leaves out of his hair. Felix blushes and bats his hands away, pouting. He’s turns seven next month! He’s too old for head pats!

“Figured you’d come from this way, Fe.” Sylvain turns to call out to the others. “I found him, he’s over here!” When he turns back, he notices the new addition to the usual youngest Fraldarius pair, a scruffy brown-and-white farfetch’d that looks a little on the skinny side and sans giant leek. “What’s up with the walking dinner following you?”

Felix scowls. “He’s not dinner! He’s my friend!” he says, just in time for Glenn and his other two childhood friends to overhear.

“What’s that, Fe-Fe? Oh! Are you hogging dinner all to yourself?” Glenn teases, reaching for Felix’s head. Felix’s scowl grows and he flails his arms to avoid his brother’s touch. Farfetch’d glances uneasily at the taller boys and shrinks back. Lu steps in front of the bird and crosses his arms in an echo of the lucario standing behind Glenn, his skinny frame doing nothing to actually hide farfetch’d’s wider girth from view.

“NO! Farfetch’d is my new friend! I caught him all by myself!” Felix yells proudly, holding out the pokéball. Ingrid leans around to get a look at what all the fuss is about and snorts, shaking her head.

“What a waste of a pokéball! A bird meant for dinner isn’t much of a knight’s companion!” She proclaims. Her ponyta nudges its head under her hand. Ingrid runs her fingers soothingly through the psychic type’s colorful mane. “Florina is way cooler. And when she evolves, I’ll be able to ride her! Farfetch’d can’t even evolve. It’s a weakling pokémon.”

Felix’s face scrunches impressively as his eyes water. _Stupid! Don’t cry—don’t—!_

“You’re wrong! Farfetch’d knows how to sword fight! And—and he’s way better at playing knights than you are, stupid Ingrid!” He shouts back, balling his hands into fists. To his mortification, a tear leaks from his left eye and he hurriedly scrubs roughly at his cheek. Ingrid whips around to glare at Felix, dropping her hand from Florina’s mane.

“You’re such a liar! Farfetch’d is a useless pokémon!” Ingrid snaps back, stomping her foot. Dimitri watches worriedly, keeping one arm around his Shinx as he tugs on Ingrid’s sleeve with the other when she begins to lean forward. “Admit it, you wasted that pokéball! And that wasn’t even your pokéball anyway, you’re a thief!”

“ _AM NOT!_ ” Felix screeches back, lunging forward. Sylvain catches him around the waist before he can land a blow on the girl. “Let me go! _I HATE YOU INGRID!_ ”

“Now, now that’s not very nice of you to say, Ingrid.” Glenn admonishes, nudging the younger girl back and stepping between the two. He turns to where Sylvain is crouching down and shushing Felix gently, rubbing at the tears rolling down his cheeks. The Fraldarius heir winks. “It’s okay if Felix used that pokéball, I completely forgot he had it anyway. So farfetch’d is your new friend, huh? What’s its name?” 

Felix freezes mid-sniffle and pushes away from Sylvain to rub his eyes himself. He turns towards where Lu is guarding their new companion, and panics.

“Its—its name is…it’s,” the boy fumbles, thinking hard. He remembers the last time he heard about a farfetch’d. “Farfetch’d’s name is—Yaki! It’s Yaki.”

Farfetch’d lifts its wings and squawks encouragingly, even as Felix winces. He’s so stupid. Yaki? Like teppanyaki? He’s about to die of embarrassment. The newly-dubbed Yaki doesn’t seem to notice, puffing out its feathery breast. _Is it too late to take it back? Farfetch’d is going to hate me when it finds out, I’m so stupid. I should’ve told Glenn it’s none of his business._ Glenn fights back a smile and bows. 

“Nice to meet you Yaki! I’m Glenn Fraldarius, Felix’s older brother. And these are my partners,” he shoves a thumb over his shoulder at the lucario standing behind him “Kyphon Jr., technically, but I call him Ky for short.” He turns to point his finger at the walls of the estate, where an accelgor blurs into existence. “And that’s Colm.”

Sylvain grins and stands up to pull out a pokéball. “I’m Sylvain,” there’s a flash of red light, revealing a gleaming Escavalier, “and this is my buddy Lance.” Dimitri steps forward next, copying Glenn’s bow.

“I’m Dimitri, and this is my partner Loog Jr.! But we call him Louie.” He says as he lifts the shinx’s paw in a little wave. Louie mews in greeting as Yaki begins to shyly step out from behind Lu. Yaki’s grip tightens around its stick as Ingrid begrudgingly curtsies.

“I’m Ingrid. This is my partner, Florina.” The ponyta bows her head, eyes trying to convey an apology to the farfetch’d. Yaki remains wary but relaxes from its tense stance, shuffling forward to acknowledge them collectively with a nod of its scruffy head. Felix’s eyes have stopped watering and he’s grinning again, pleased with the interaction. Glenn grins back at his little brother, walking forward to take his hand and lead him inside the estate.

“Well, it’s time to get washed up and ready for dinner! C’mon Fe, let’s let dad know we found you and your new friend before we eat, okay?” He turns to the others. “You guys know what to do, right? Just follow the maids.” He nods to the servants before heading off to talk to Fraldarius Sr. with Lu and Yaki scampering after the pair and Glenn’s pokémon bringing up the rear.

\--o--

Rodrigue lets out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. His sons stand with their hands behind their backs in front of his desk, Glenn grinning and Felix shifting his weight from side-to-side. The newly acquired farfetch’d standing between them—named Yaki apparently, Seiros save him—is gazing nervously between him and the older, scarred lucario standing at attention at the back wall. His children’s other pokémon are lined up adjacent to the oaken double doors, as decorum dictates.

“…Felix,” he says, sighing again as he gestures to his son’s newly adopted pokémon, “have you forgotten that you represent the Fraldarius line, advisors and one of the hands of the royal family?”

His youngest son flushes bright red, posture breaking as he brings his hands forward to wring them nervously.

“No, father.”

“Then what is the meaning of this? You know a noble’s pokémon is a representative of their lineage, their pride. Strong, respectable noble familes have strong, proud pokémon of distinguished breeding. It is the way we show our people that they can depend on our protection, and how we show other families and countries that we are not to be trifled with.” Rodrigue steeples his fingers under his chin, narrowing his eyes at the offending pokémon in front of him. Felix has devolved into squirming, red to the tips of his ears and bottom lip between his teeth. “What has possessed you to dishonor the history of our line with a wild pokémon? Not to mention, this is more than likely the farfetch’d that escaped from our kitchens earlier today.

“Is that what you believe to be a representative of the Fraldarius name? A wild bit of poultry from our kitchens? One that you named after your favorite food, no less.” Rodrigue finishes, leaning back in his seat. He notes that his eldest son is frowning from the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t have long to analyze that before Felix is speaking.

“N-no! I don’t…I don’t mean to disrespect our family’s history, father. I just…Yaki, Yaki wants to be a knight too! He sparred with Lu and I today, and he wasn’t bad at all. Aren’t there commoners who become knights as well? Why can’t…why couldn’t a wild pokémon also be given the chance to be a part of a noble line?” Felix stammers, trying to keep his father’s gaze. Rodrigue shakes his head.

“Felix, you know that is different. Lucario is historically the Fraldarius’ partners—they are a symbol of empathy, strength, and our house’s continued long and respected lineage. The other pokémon we keep by our side must similarly be a pokémon of great strength that can earn the respect of our subordinates and our people with just one look.” He gestures to Yaki, who is shaking faintly but is nonetheless standing as tall as a two-foot pokémon can. “How do you think your future battalion will feel being led by a pokémon often found on a noble’s dinner plate? How will your peers respect you when they can defeat your little bird in one round? You ought to just release him to the kitchens, Felix.”

“No!” Felix shouts, clenching his hands into fists. “I promised Yaki we would be partners! You, you said pokémon ownership was an oath between trainer and pokémon—that a pokéball meant a promise to protect our pokémon as much as it is an oath for them to guard us with their life!” His voice breaks on the last word, eyes filling with tears and nose going runny. “It, it would be, it is—” he takes a shaky breath, going to the floor to hug Yaki close, “it is more dis-dishon-ora-ble to release Yaki now than some, some—outsiders, judging our partnership! Yaki will— _we_ will prove them wrong. Yaki will grow stronger than any of them! Yaki is going to be a knight with me and Lu!”

Rodrigue is speechless. He didn’t think that Felix had taken his early teachings so seriously. He hadn’t mentioned those words since Felix was five and gotten his riolu. The Duke supposes that some of this is attributed knight stories that Glenn had taken to reading to his little brother whenever he could make time. Now, Felix is gazing up at him with tears streaming down his cheeks while the farfetch’d’s features have scrunched into a glare, its dark brows wrinkling. The Duke can no longer tell if the pokémon is still shaking, or if it is his son. Rodrigue rises to his feet, readying his next words.

“Be that as it may, I cannot—”

“C’mon old man, what’s the harm? Let Felix keep the farfetch’d.” Glenn interrupts, watching his father slyly from underneath his long lashes. He shrugs, brushing his long hair from his shoulders. “I’m the Fraldarius heir anyway, Fe has a major crest, and he’s friends with the only prince of Faerghus. That should be enough to shut up dissenters.”

“Felix is a Fraldarius, he needs to—”

“What? Be on the front lines? Be a political envoy? That’s years away. Lu will get plenty strong in the meantime, and look at how attached Fe and Yaki are to each other. I’m sure he’ll work hard to make Yaki stronger than anyone else, and wouldn’t that be even better? I can’t wait to see some snooty purebred pokémon getting beaten up by a walking teppanyaki.” Felix turns even redder, if possible, but his gaze turns hopeful.

Rodrigue glares at his eldest, arms crossed and tapping his finger on his bicep. He opens his mouth to speak once more but Glenn cuts him off again.

“Besides, if it doesn’t work out then we can make arrangements for Felix to get a third pokémon. Felix can have another pokémon publicly, and if Yaki doesn’t work out he can keep it in the pokéball. It’ll be fine.” Glenn grins, folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed gesture. “And if they want to insult the Fraldarius line, I’ll beat those dastards 'til they see the Goddess.”

“Watch your language Glenn!” Rodrigue snaps, then closes his eyes with a sigh. He can feel a headache coming on, and he’s due to entertain King Lambert and Count Galatea for dinner. _At least the Margrave isn’t here_ , he thinks, thankful that nine-year old Sylvain was sent alone to network with the other children. 

“…Fine. Fine, Yaki the farfetch’d can stay.” Duke Fraldarius exhales deeply and then straightens, striding to the door. “Leave Yaki with the other pokémon. The maids will be taking them for a bath, considering none of you lot could keep your pokémon clean today. Felix, Glenn, you’d best make yourselves presentable in fifteen minutes for dinner with His Majesty and Count Galatea. Your friends have already gotten a head start, so the sooner the better.” Rodrigue opens the door for his children expectantly, watching as Felix squeezes the dirty farfetch'd one more time before standing up and furiously scrubbing at his face before racing out the door. “No running!” 

Glenn saunters after his brother, grinning at his father. Rodrigue swats at his shoulder, frowning.

“C’mon old man. Lay off of Fe, he’s still got time to grow. Isn’t riolu showing good progress anyway? He’ll grow up to be a fine knight, just you watch.”

“He’s spoiled. You were much easier to raise.” Glenn’s smile disappears.

“Fe never got to know mom. There’s much more for you to raise now.” Rodrigue’s face crumples, thinking of his late wife.

“…Maybe. Fine. We’ll see how that farfetch’d fares in training, then.”

Glenn grins and throws a thumbs-up at the Duke, before turning to catch up to his baby brother. Rodrigue sighs, rubbing at his forehead before straightening out his clothes. _I hope I don’t regret this,_ is his last thought on the matter before going to figure out how to manage this damned dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self-indulgent lol. I'm not sure if anyone wants this, but there will be at least one more chapter of Felix and Yaki's relationship. Hope you enjoyed it so far!
> 
> This is a FE3H universe with pokémon in it, not the other way around. The pokémon line-ups that I would have used if it were FE3H characters placed in the Pokemon universe would be different. In Faerghus particularly because food is hard to come by, very rarely do Faerghan nobles have more than three pokémon because otherwise it would not be sustainable. That’s why it is such a big deal for Felix to get a second pokémon, and why it is important to Rodrigue that it is Not A Farfetch’d. In addition, this is a world where horses and wyverns don't exist, because I can't imagine the reasoning of raising horses and wyverns when animals that basically know how to use magic are present.
> 
> Yaki is a male Galarian farfetch'd. Yes, he's caught in the Fodlan version of a Friend Ball. Yes, he's named after one of Felix's favorite foods, beast meat teppanyaki. 
> 
> Glenn is twelve here, so that when he's fifteen he'll be attending Garreg Mach with Balthus and Holst, during which time he'll be appointed as a knight.


End file.
